<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding Petals by MoistMarsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527096">Bleeding Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMarsh/pseuds/MoistMarsh'>MoistMarsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hanahaki Otome (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Lams - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMarsh/pseuds/MoistMarsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Laurens catches feelings for fellow revolutionist Alexander Hamilton, he catches hanahaki disease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this takes place in the 1700s. also, please excuse my insufferable writing style, im stupid.</p><p>(this story is going to be multiple chapters even though it's quite short, because i would like to make my readers suffer by waiting.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mugs slam against tables, the beer inside them splashing about. Drunken laughter echos throughout the room. It was around midnight, but that didn't stop patriots from grabbing a drink. Even though it was winter, I was still sweating. I didn't want to have any attacks, not tonight.</p><p>"John?" I hear someone say.</p><p>I flinch, Alexander's voice snapping me back to reality. I turn my head to see his handsome blue eyes staring at me. I recall the first time we met, Aaron Burr introducing us. Later that night, the first attack happened. </p><p>It started out as a few petals, but over time, has progressed to full roses. Every breath I take pains me. I can feel the stems and roots squeezing tighter around my lungs, like a python to it's prey. </p><p>I know it's wrong, to love another man. I'm disgusted in myself. I can't bear to look in the mirror knowing I'm like this. I know he'll never love me in the way I love him. I know I'm going to die from this disease, and I know it will be my fault. </p><p>"John?" Alex says again, adding a bit of concern to his voice. </p><p>"Oh right, yes?" I respond.</p><p>"Laff wanted to show you something," Alex says, easing his tone. </p><p>"Come with me mon ami," Laff says, beckoning me to the back of the room.</p><p>He leads me to a corner, secluded from the rest of the bar. I notice Alexander can't see us back here. </p><p>"I see how you look at him, a Alexander," he tells me in a pitiful tone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. How could he possibly have figured it out? </p><p>"And I just wanted you to know," Lafayette continues, "I am deeply sorry. I know I will never understand what you are going through, but I just want you to know that your secret is safe with me. I don't want you getting hurt or killed just for who you love." </p><p>I look at him tears welling up in my eyes. He hands me a handkerchief, and I break down in front of him. He pulls his arms around me. I'm surprised at his rare act of affection. </p><p>I pull away, my freckled face streaked with tears. </p><p>"Thank you," I mumble, gathering myself, and walking over towards Alexander's table. </p><p>"Ah," Alex says, noticing me, "I was just about to make my way back home. Would you and Lafayette care to join me?" </p><p>"Oui," Laff replies, coming up behind me. </p><p>As we walk outside, the moonlight reflects off of Alexander's hair, giving it an iridescent glow. The way he looks in the Moonlight takes me aback.</p><p>I fall to the ground, choking. Petal after petal fall before me, along with hot, thick, glistening blood. As soon as I think it's over, I feel thorns scratching their way up my throat. I heave and wretch, my mind clouded with pain, until something hits the ground with a soft thud. A rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if that was a good way to end the chapter, im cool with some constructive critisism, just dont be an ass. im only 14, so it obviously sucks. okay bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>